Promise
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: Kariya dan Masaki. Esensi dari kebersamaan mereka bukan cuma sekedar bualan. Karena bagaimana pun juga, Masaki dan Kariya adalah satu—plotless, selfcest KariMasa, maunya sih, side story Gemini #dihajar xD. For Kuroka.


Fanfic yang udah beberapa bulan lalu pengen saya bikin gara-gara kepincut sama selfcest Kari!Masa di fanficnya **Kuroka - Gemini**. But, baru terealisasi sekarang. Sebenernya, cerita ini pernah saya tulis di status facebook saya, dan juga udah ke save di fd saya. Tapi berhubung flashdisk saya hilang-entah-kemana dan saya males ngubek-ngubek kronologi fb saya, jadinya saya terpaksa ngetik dari awal dan sudah pasti, sekitar tujuh puluh lima persen isi fanfic ini berbeda dengan yang saya post di status. Lol.

Bagi kalian yang belum baca **Gemini**, amat sangat saya sarankan buat baca fanfic itu. Lihat seberapa menakjubkannya interaksi antara Kariya dan Masaki di sana wwwww #hearts

Karena ide cerita ini bisa muncul karena fanfic itu, maka of course, saya dedikasikan fanfic ini buat si author, **Kuroka** (Yea, yea, Kuyo. Thanks for writin' that awesome story X/3) #tebar mawar

Anyway, waktu saya ngetik ini, saya ditemani oleh lagunya **SeeSaw - Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru**. Silahkan di-download dan diputer buat yang punya untuk menambah feel cerita (yang sebenernya nggak ada). =)))

* * *

**Disclaimer :**Semua karakter di Inazuma Eleven/GO adalah milik Level-5. Saya ga ada niat buat ngambil copyright Kirino kok *eh

**Warning :**AU, OOC, typo bertebaran karena kemalasan author dalam mengecek ulang sebelum publish, pemakaian bahasa yang hiperbolis, cerita yang klise dan drama yang terselip di semua penjuru, plot sinetron, maunya sih jadi side story Gemini tapi kayaknya settingnya maksa banget "OTL

* * *

Kariya dan Masaki

.

Dua insan, satu rupa

.

Satu ikatan yang membentuk berbagai kisah yang kadang diwarnai oleh ambivalensi.

.

Sebuah ikatan kuat yang begitu kental dengan aroma romantisisme.

.

Membuat sebuah janji serta merta terucap dari mulut mereka.

.

Janji untuk tetap bersama.

.

Janji untuk tidak merenggangkan—apalagi melepas ikatan itu.

.

Seperti ikatan yang ada di antara Castor dan Pollux...

.

.

.

_"Nee, Kariya. Kita juga akan selalu bersama-sama, kan...?" tanya Masaki pada Kariya sambil menatap mata kembarannya itu._

_Sepasang iris sewarna rembulan itu bertemu untuk saling menyelami satu sama lain._

_Ada sebuah jeda panjang yang terasa mengambang di antara mereka sebelum akhirnya Kariya membisikkan sebuah jawaban pada Masaki, kemudian memeluk tubuhnya hangat._

_"...Ya, kita akan selalu bersama-sama. Seperti Pollux dan Castor—bahkan lebih dari itu."_ [1]

.

.

.

Janji telah terucap.

.

Ikatan pun jadi lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

.

Dua hati saling bertaut di bawah payung bertitel cinta.

.

Sebuah hubungan yang membuat siapa pun berdecak ke arah mereka.

.

Tapi masalahnya, kenyataan kadang tak sejalan dengan rencana manusia.

.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari...

.

Takdir sedang memainkan tangan-tangan terampilnya dengan senyum merekah.

.

Hei, Tuan Takdir...

.

Bisa kau perlihatkan hasil pekerjaanmu?

.

.

.

**Contain OOC, AU, Shounen-ai, selfcest Kari!Masa, possibly typo(s), very cliche, plotless story, maybe sweetness, etc. (Maunya sih jadi) Side Story Gemini.**

**Inazuma Eleven GO (c) Level-5**  
**Gemini (c) Kuroka**  
**Promise (c) lunlun caldia**

**Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

.

.

.

Anak itu duduk di tengah padang rumput. Kakinya ditekuk, dan tangannya terlihat memeluk kedua lututnya erat—seolah sedang bertahan dari tiupan angin senja yang saat ini bertiup ke arahnya dan membuat rambutnya terlihat berantakan dengan helaian saling berlomba untuk jadi helai-tertegak-sepanjang-sejarah-rambut anak itu.

Kepala anak laki-laki itu tampak tertunduk, sama sekali tak tertarik melihat langit yang mulai berubah warna dari biru cerah menjadi jingga lembut—sebuah tanda yang diberikan langit untuk memberitahu bahwa Matahari akan segera bersembunyi di balik bilik peraduan lalu digantikan oleh bulan beserta para antek-anteknya.

Anak itu bahkan tak berminat sedikit pun untuk melirik bintang yang berkelip nakal ke arahnya. Seberapa pun mereka terlihat indah malam ini.

Tidak mau.

Dewa, bintang-bintang yang sedang berkedip di atas langit senja itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada sebuah kehilangan yang begitu menyakitkan.

_"Nee, Kariya. Kita juga akan selalu bersama-sama, kan...?"  
_

Sebuah percakapan di masa lalu kembali mengisi kepalanya bersamaan dengan munculnya bayangan figur bocah laki-laki yang memiliki rupa hampir sama dengannya.

Masaki.

Anak itu makin mengencangkan pelukannya pada lutut saat sesak kembali mendekap erat hatinya.

Iya. Harusnya dia dan Masaki terus bersama. Harusnya mereka tidak berpisah. Harusnya mereka tetap berjalan bersama-sama. Harusnya mereka masih saling berbagi canda dan tawa. Harusnya mereka tetap saling mengisi satu sama lain.

Tapi saat ini ia malah sendirian.

Dia tidak mau sendirian!

Seumur hidup, ia tidak pernah ditinggal sendirian. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Bahkan sejak di dalam rahim pun, dia tidak sendirian.

Tahun-tahun yang selalu ia habiskan bersama Masaki dulu—dulu, mungkin kata itu terdengar terlalu lampau untuk menyebut titik waktu yang tak lebih dari sebulan. Namun, bagi anak itu, tak ada istilah yang lebih sempurna dari kata itu—selalu terasa sempurna dan membuatnya bahagia. Namun pada saat yang sama, juga membuatnya menjadi tidak kebal dari perasaan-perasaan menyedihkan—semacam kesepian dan rindu—seperti yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Dan tak akan pernah.

Anak itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tapi sekarang, semua kesempurnaan dan kebahagiaan itu telah lenyap. Kesempurnaan itu kini telah hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan ingatan yang hanya bisa ditemukan dalam ingatan anak itu.

Berbagai ingatan memasuki benaknya. Perlahan-lahan melayang lagi dan terhembus ke dalam memori. Ingatan yang terhembus seperti angin musim gugur yang menyelinap menyentuh kulitnya. Dingin. Memilukan.

Sekali lagi, dia tidak mau sendirian.

Dia tidak mau perasaan-perasaan itu terus menjalari dirinya dan menjadi bagian darinya untuk selamanya. Tidak mau.

Ia mau Masaki. Masaki sebagai kembarannya. Masaki sebagai orang yang—harusnya—selalu ada di sampingnya. Yang mana pun tak masalah buatnya.

Ia. Mau. Masaki.

Tapi, kenapa Masaki tidak ada bersamanya saat ini?

Dia masih duduk diam di sana. Hening. Tenang. Tak ada suara. Tak ada kegiatan. Anak itu masih duduk dan menekuri semua kesunyian ini.

Anak itu tahu ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar. Ia selalu mengatur hatinya untuk tidak menghapus bayang dia yang tidak pernah kembali. Ia terus mencari dan masih mencari, walaupun ia tahu apa yang ia cari telah kehilangan eksistensinya dari dunia ini. Anak itu terus menerbangkan semua harapan miliknya—tanpa peduli sudah berapa ratus kali Sang Angin menghempaskannya kembali ke atas tanah. Tapi ia masih saja berada di sini. Duduk meringkuk dan membiarkan bintang yang mengambang di langit melihat bagian dirinya yang begitu rapuh. Persis seperti orang bodoh.

"Wah, ternyata kau ada di tempat ini, Kariya!"

Sebuah suara bernada tinggi masuk ke telinganya dan ia lantas mendongak, mendapati seorang anak laki-laki kecil berdiri sambil memandangnya kagum. Kariya terpekur.

Anak laki-laki kecil itu tersenyum lebar sebelum dengan seenaknya melangkah maju, membiarkan sosoknya masuk ke dalam jarak fokus pandangan Kariya, memperjelas warna rambutnya yang ternyata sama dengan milik Kariya. Anak itu baru berhenti tepat di depan Kariya. Ia tersenyum makin lebar hingga Kariya bisa dengan jelas melihat deretan giginya yang seputih mutiara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kariya?" tanyanya masih dengan nada riang yang sama. "Lalu..." Ia membungkuk—mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kariya dan, tanpa sadar, mendekatkan wajahnya pada anak itu—membuat Kariya mau tak mau memundurkan kepala untuk tetap menjaga jarak aman antara dia dan anak itu. Ia menatap Kariya dengan mata cokelatnya yang membesar dan guratan antusiasme yang begitu jelas. "...kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu, Kariya?"

Kariya masih terpekur. Iris matanya membesar. Bibirnya terlihat mengatup untuk beberapa saat.

Kariya tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Takdir. Dulu, Takdir membuatnya melihat dunia yang indah bersama Masaki, kemudian, Takdir juga lah yang memisahkan dia dan Masaki. Tapi sekarang?

Sejenak, keraguan datang menghampiri Kariya.

Memikirkan soal takdirnya dan Masaki selalu membuatnya ragu akan makna dari eksistensinya saat ini. Karena bagaimana pun juga, dia dan Kariya adalah satu. Dan saat anak itu terus memikirkannya, ia selalu merasa bahwa ia telah berhasil terdistraksi—dari dunia nyata tempatnya berpijak, dari udara yang ia hirup, dan dari waktu yang sebenarnya terus begulir tanpa mau menunggu.

Tapi untuk saat ini, yang ia ragukan malah esensi dari kenyataan itu sendiri. Karena sungguh, objek yang ada dalam penglihatannya saat ini adalah seseorang yang harusnya sudah tiada lagi eksistensinya.

Pikiran anak itu terus-menerus memproduksi pertanyaan seperti; _apa semua yang ia lihat sekarang ini adalah nyata?_

Anak laki-laki kecil itu menautkan alisnya. Bingung dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan Kariya.

"Halo, Kariya? Kau mendengarku?" ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kariya.

Sejatinya, ia sedikit khawatir dengan respon yang diberikan Kariya karena ia tahu, Kariya bukan tipe orang yang akan melamun atau tidak memberikan reaksi apapun saat melihat sosoknya. Dan sebenarnya juga, dia mengharapkan Kariya mengeluarkan respon seperti itu saat melihatnya. Bukannya malah bengong dan menatapnya seperti mayat hidup. _Apa yang terjadi pada anak ini, sih?_

"Ma ... Masaki...? Kau ... kaukah itu, Masaki?" Sebuah gumaman—yang sebenarnya lebih mirip bisikan—keluar dari mulut Kariya.

Untuk sesaat, anak itu hanya terhenyak. Dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas ada keraguan yang menyelimuti Kariya saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Keraguan yang amat sangat, dan itu cukup untuk membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya terasa seperti dililit.

Angin kembali berhembus pelan, menerbangkan kepingan-kepingan asa yang berserakan di antara keduanya. Sementara itu, anak laki-laki kecil itu menarik dua sudut bibirnya—tersenyum—dan kembali bicara untuk memecahkan senyap.

"Jahatnya~ jadi Kariya benar-benar sudah melupakan aku?" Anak laki-laki itu memasang wajah pura-pura cemberut. Kariya tersentak. Dan sesaat kemudian, cengiran kembali terentang bersamaan dengan sebuah senyuman yang menari di wajah serupa malaikat. "Ya, Kariya. Ini aku, Masaki."

Suara lembut anak itu menari masuk ke telinga Kariya. _Aku Masaki_.

_Dia Masaki...  
_

Kariya masih termangu. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk memproses informasi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam telinganya. Semua pemikiran mengenai eksistensi dan takdir yang saling beradu dalam kepalanya membuat batas antara mimpi dan realitas jadi terasa semakin kabur. Kariya butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk membedakan ini mimpi atau kenyataan. Tapi...

Sebuah sensasi hangat yang tiba-tiba saja menjalari kedua pipi Kariya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, membuat kristal cokelatnya jadi terlihat lebih jernih, dan sadar kalau saat ini anak laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya—Kariya masih belum mau mengakui anak itu sebagai Masaki—menangkupkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Kariya. Saat itu juga, Kariya merasakan ketenangan kembali mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya, ketenangan yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia rasakan karena sudah terlanjur menghilang bersama eksistensi Masaki.

"Aku tahu kalau saat ini Kariya bersikeras membedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan..." Anak itu berujar. Suaranya terdengar sendu dan terkesan melankolis. "...tapi aku tahu—jauh di dalam benakmu—Kariya sudah mengerti kalau ini semua mimpi..."

_Mimpi...  
_

Ah, ternyata dugaan Kariya benar. Ini mimpinya. Khayalannya. Alam sensasi tempat dia menyebunyikan semua asa yang hanya tinggal berupa serpihan kecil. Apa yang bisa dia harapkan dari itu semua?

"...tapi meski ini mimpi, keberadaanku adalah nyata, Kariya. Tidakkah Kariya bisa merasakannya?"

Buliran cokelat itu membesar.

Keberadaanku adalah nyata...

Jadi, itukah alasan mengapa Kariya bisa merasakan hangat yang terbalut dalam sentuhan ini? Karena dia—anak yang ada di hadapannya—adalah nyata.

Kemudian sepasang tangan kurus melepaskan telapak tangan yang masih menempel di pipi dan menarik pemiliknya ke dalam dekapannya erat.

Kariya tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah percaya dengan sesuatu yang dikatakan orang padanya. Tapi, untuk kali ini, ia percaya pada anak ini; pada Masaki—ya, akhirnya Kariya mengakui bahwa anak yang ada dalam pelukannya saat ini adalah Masaki. Masaki-nya.

Karena dia tahu, Masaki tidak pernah berbohong. Dia hanya sering menyuarakan kebenaran yang tersirat, tapi tidak pernah berbohong. Dan Kariya merasakan itu semua saat matanya tadi saling bertemu dengan permata sewarna rembulan. Jernih dan bersih. Itu mata Masaki. Mata yang benar-benar merefleksikan betapa suci dan polosnya sosok Masaki. Selain itu...

Kariya mempererat pelukannya. Menekan tubuh kecil Masaki supaya terus berada dalam dekapannya.

...tubuh yang mungil, rambut yang lembut, nafas yang hangat, aroma yang manis, lengan yang balas memeluknya—yang ada dalam dekapannya benar-benar Masaki.

"Aku merindukanmu, Masaki,"

Kalimat yang diucapkan Kariya membuat seulas senyum samar terbingkai di wajah Masaki. Dia senang kali ini tidak merasakan ada keraguan dalam nada bicara Kariya. Tidak seperti saat pertama tadi.

"Aku tahu Kariya sangat merindukanku, makanya aku datang. Karena ... aku juga rindu pada Kariya ...,"

Masaki membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak kembarannya. Isakan kecil terdengar dari tubuh kecil itu. Masaki menangis. "aku bahkan tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk bertemu Kariya. Aku benar-benar merindukan Kariya..."

Semua itu benar. Tanpa ada dusta setitik pun. Kariya bisa merasakannya dengan jelas, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum lembut. Diusapnya pelan punggung anak yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Shh ... Masaki, jangan menangis...," bisiknya pelan.

Masaki menutup matanya dan merasakan sensasi dari namanya yang terucap dari mulut Kariya dengan nada yang begitu melankolis. "sekarang kausudah bertemu denganku. Harusnya kau tersenyum, bukannya malah menangis."

Masaki memberikan sebuah gelengan kecil sebelum melepaskan tangannya yang masih memeluk Kariya. "Kariya tidak mengerti,"

Anak berambut biru-kehijauan itu mendongak, menatap mata kembarannya dengan tatapan nanar. Kristal-kristal bening masih mengalir deras melewati pipinya. Kariya memperhatikan Masaki yang menyeka kristal bening yang tak henti mengucur dari sudut matanya. Sungguh, melihat Masaki yang saat ini sedang menangis membuat dadanya seperti dililit oleh sesuatu. Sakit.

"...berhentilah merindukanku, Kariya,"

Dan mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir kecil Masaki, sontak membuat rasa sakit di dada Kariya jadi bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Kali ini, ada rasa perih seperti dihujam panah tumpul yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya dan membuatnya seakan mati rasa.

"Kenapa?" kata itu spontan meluncur dari dalam mulut Kariya mewakili keterkejutannya.

Masaki menatap Kariya lekat dan tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu getir. Senyum yang tidak mampu menyembunyikan betapa terlukanya dia saat itu. Dan tanpa Masaki sadari, senyum itu pula yang membuat luka di hati Kariya semakin terasa seperti diiris oleh pisau yang tajamnya bukan main. Keduanya terluka.

"Kariya tidak boleh merindukan aku lagi...," itu jelas bukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diajukan Kariya. Tapi hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut anak berkulit kecokelatan itu.

Kali ini suara Masaki terdengar begitu serak dan parau. Ia kelihatan menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang akan mengalir di pelupuk matanya. Namun, sepertinya usahanya tidak banyak berguna, sebab sekeras apapun ia memberi instruksi pada dirinya untuk membendung buliran-buliran bening itu untuk tidak keluar, benda itu tetap saja meluncur membasahi pipi.

Kariya telak termangu mendengarnya. Sungguh, kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Masaki seakan membunuh perasaan Kariya. Menusuknya, lalu mengoyaknya hingga bentuknya menjadi tak karuan. Kekecewaan perlahan memenuhi setiap sudut ruang di hati Kariya saat ini. "Kau ... melarangku untuk merindukanmu?"

Sosok yang ada di hadapannya tak merespon. Dia bahkan tak bergeming dari posisinya.

Kariya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

Sesaat yang lalu, ia dan Masaki saling berpelukan. Melepaskan kerinduan yang selama ini membuncah di hati masing-masing dari mereka. Masaki tadi balas memeluknya, erat. Seolah ia amat bahagia bisa berada dalam dekap hangatnya. Kariya berpikir, dengan ia bertemu Masaki saat ini, maka mungkin akan ada sentuhan, genggaman, serta kata-kata cinta teruntai di samping telinga. Sama seperti yang sering mereka lakukan dulu. Tapi, yang terjadi selanjutnya malah berbeda. Kariya tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa?" Kariya bertanya sekali lagi. Kali ini nada suaranya jelas terdengar parau. Ada perasaan sedih dan terluka yang terselip di dalamnya. "Kau ... tidak suka kalau aku merindukanmu, Masaki?"

Anak yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih kecil itu menggeleng cepat. Matanya memejam erat. "Bukan begitu!" elaknya. Ia lalu menengadah, mempertemukan mata cokelatnya dengan milik Kariya. "Aku senang kalau Kariya merindukanku. Senang sekali," gumamnya.

Sebuah senyum tulus menari di atas wajahnya, tapi cuma sebentar. Karena sesaat kemudian, senyum itu menghilang dan ekspresi Masaki kembali terlihat sendu seperti sebelumnya. "Tapi aku lebih senang saat melihat Kariya tersenyum..."

Kariya telak termangu mendengar ucapan kembarannya.

Masaki merapatkan bibirnya; tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali mengusap air matanya yang jatuh entah sudah keberapa kalinya. "Aku memperhatikan Kariya dari _'tempat itu'_," ujarnya pelan. "setelah aku tidak ada, Kariya selalu terlihat sedih. Kariya mengurung diri. Kariya memalingkan wajah dari dunia...," air mata yang kembali menetes dari pelupuk mata Masaki membuat semacam jeda di antara kalimat anak itu.

"Kariya selalu bilang bahwa Kariya rindu padaku—bukannya aku tidak percaya, aku sangat percaya, dan aku senang karena Kariya masih mengingatku dan masih mau merindukan aku yang bahkan sudah tidak punya eksistensi lagi," Masaki terdiam sejenak dan membiarkan angin yang saat itu berhembus menggerakkan beberapa helai rambutnya.

"Tapi, melihat Kariya yang selalu sedih seperti itu ... aku ... jadi merasa asing. Aku seperti tidak mengenal Kariya. Aku ... aku tidak suka!"

Buliran air mata itu kembali keluar tanpa bisa lagi ditahan oleh Masaki. Semua emosi yang membuncah pada diri anak berambut pirus itu keluar bersamaan dengan kristal bening berkedok air mata. Sesekali, tubuh kecil itu terlihat bergetar karena tersedak tangisnya.

"Aku ingin melihat Kariya tersenyum seperti dulu..." ucapnya lirih. Suaranya sayup-sayup dan hampir tak terdengar.

Kariya hanya sanggup mendengar semua yang diucapkan Masaki tanpa mampu mengeluarkan reaksi apapun—kecuali keinginan untuk meletupkan sebuah tawa yang terdengar getir dan menyayat hati.  
Kata _'Aku ingin melihat Kariya tersenyum seperti dulu'_ yang terdengar begitu sederhana bisa saja punya begitu banyak makna saat ini. Bisa diartikan sebagai; Masaki merindukan senyum Kariya—karena memang senyum Kariya sudah tak pernah tampak lagi semenjak Masaki tiada, namun di sisi lain bisa juga diartikan sebagai; satu-satunya hal yang membuat Masaki bahagia adalah dengan melihat Kariya tersenyum.

Yang mana pun sepertinya sama saja; sama-sama mustahil.

Bagaimana bisa Masaki dengan mudah menyuruh Kariya untuk kembali tersenyum?

Mungkin kalau untuk saat ini—dengan adanya Masaki di sisinya—Kariya bisa tersenyum. Selebar apapun. Tapi, begitu mimpi—mimpi, sejak awal ia selalu menekankan bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi. Terlepas dari kata-kata Masaki yang pertama dan menyatakan kalau ini adalah mimpi—ini berakhir dan matanya kembali terbuka, dia tidak pernah yakin bisa melakukannya.

Kariya hanya bisa tersenyum jika ada Masaki di sampingnya.

Kariya hanya bisa merasakan bahagia jika ada Masaki di sampingnya.

Karena senyum Kariya adalah Masaki.

Kala Masaki menghilang, senyum Kariya juga ikut pudar bersamaan angin yang berhembus dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Kariya tidak pernah sanggup jika harus tersenyum tanpa Masaki.

Karena itu, saat Kariya mendengar Masaki menyuruhnya untuk kembali tersenyum—tersenyum tanpanya—itu jelas membuat Kariya merasakan tusukan tajam di dadanya.

"Maaf," Kariya berujar pelan. Terlalu pelan, sampai terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa...," Ia lalu menatap Masaki lekat. Tangannya perlahan bergerak mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi kembarannya. Ada suatu kepedihan yang jelas terpancar dari iris mata Kariya saat itu, dan Masaki terpekur saat menyadari itu semua. Seolah berusaha ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Kariya lewat pancaran mata cokelat jernihnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tersenyum—tidak tanpamu, Masaki."

Masaki sempat diam sejenak seolah tengah mempertimbangkan maksud ucapan Kariya, sebelum akhirnya melepaskan bulir-bulir tawa yang terdengar menggelitik. Suara tawanya ringan dan penuh melodi, seakan dia tengah melantunkan sebuah nyanyian yang begitu indah. Kariya mengeryit. _Memangnya aku tadi bicara sesuatu yang lucu?_

"Kariya belajar gombal darimana?" kemudian Masaki bertanya dengan wajah polos. Membuat sebuah rengutan muncul di wajah kembarannya.

"Jangan tertawa!" Kariya menyembur kesal. Namun, objek yang dijadikan sasaran kekesalan malah kembali meletupkan tawa lebih kencang dari sebelumnya dan membuat rona merah samar-samar muncul di kedua pipi Kariya. Kariya mengumpat dalam hati.

Ternyata di alam mimpi seperti ini, sifat Masaki tidak berubah.

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah Kariya kala melihat sosok Masaki yang masih tertawa ringan dan tanpa beban. Ada perasaan hangat yang muncul di dadanya kala melihat Masaki tersenyum lepas seperti itu.

Perasaan hangat itu terus menjalar hingga meningkupi seluruh tubuhnya, membuat Kariya nyaman hingga tanpa sadar, pada detik selanjutnya, Kariya sudah ikut larut dalam gelak tawa bersama Masaki.

Ya, bahkan alam mimpi tak merubah apapun.

Dengan adanya Masaki di sisinya, entah di alam sensasi atau alam persepsi, Kariya bisa selalu tersenyum bahkan tertawa lepas. Tidak ada Masaki, maka yang ada cuma wajah yang menyerupai langit mendung. Suram tanpa ada satu hal pun yang mampu merubah kesan itu.

Masaki menghentikan tawanya beberapa saat kemudian, lalu menatap kembarannya dengan tatapan lembut—lekat dan penuh arti. "Lihat? Kariya lucu kalau sedang tertawa,"

Kariya merasakan wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas begitu mata cokelat milik Masaki tertuju padanya dengan sinar kelembutan yang terpancar jelas. Yang bersangkutan kemudian langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah yang terlanjur melekat di dua pipinya. Namun—sialnya—Masaki sudah terlanjur melihat keberadaan semburat merah di wajah kembarannya itu.

Masaki nyengir lebar dan saat itu juga dia memutuskan bahwa dia akan menyukai sosok Kariya yang pipinya merona merah seperti kepiting yang habis direbus. _Yeay!_

Masaki tertawa kecil lalu memegang pipi kembarannya. Dia tersenyum saat sensasi hangat dari pipi Kariya memberikan sebuah rangsangan yang membuat indera perabanya mengirim sinyal hangat ke otak Masaki, membuat kulitnya ikut bisa merasakan hangat di pipi Kariya.

"Aku suka melihat Kariya tersenyum," ujar anak itu antusias. "karena itu, berhentilah memasang wajah sedih. Buat aku senang dengan terus tersenyum, Kariya."

Kariya menunduk saat mendengarnya. Dia menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangan Masaki yang masih menangkupi pipinya. Kariya bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut Masaki di pipinya membakar semua kerinduan yang terus-menerus melingkupinya.

Hening menempatkan diri di antara mereka. Suasana kembali berubah melankolis.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak bisa, kan?" sebuah gumaman meluncur dari bibir Kariya. "Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kalau kau ada bersamaku. Kalau kau tidak ada, aku ... tidak bisa, dan tak akan pernah bisa."

Masaki tersenyum. "Kariya, apa Kariya lupa dengan janji yang pernah kita ucapkan dulu?"

Kariya mengerjap.

"Waktu itu ... kita berjanji untuk tetap bersama, kan? Sama seperti Pollux dan Castor—bahkan lebih dari itu. Kariya lupa?"

Kariya kembali teringat dengan kata-katanya—yang kemudian menjadi semacam janji di antara mereka berdua.

_"...Ya, kita akan selalu bersama-sama. Seperti Pollux dan Castor—bahkan lebih dari itu."  
_

"Kariya belum lupa, kan?"

Kata-kata Masaki kembali menyadarkan Kariya dari lamunannya. Kariya membalas dengan tatapan kosong dan menggumam rendah.

"Tapi kita bahkan sudah tidak bisa bersama-sama lagi—maksudku, kita memang bisa bertemu, menyentuh, dan saling bicara di sini, di dalam mimpi, tapi bukan di dunia nyata. Saat aku bangun nanti, kau akan pergi lagi. Itu namanya bukan _'selalu bersama'_."

Masaki hanya tersenyum lembut, senyum yang jauh lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. "Siapa yang bilang kalau aku cuma akan berada dalam mimpi Kariya?"

Masaki lalu melentikkan tubuhnya maju mendekat, menempelkan keningnya pada milik Kariya, dan membuat jarak yang ada di antara wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti.

Jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat membuat Kariya bisa dengan jelas melihat bola mata milik Masaki. Warnanya cokelat dan begitu jernih dengan kilatan suci di dalamnya. Hembusan nafas Masaki terasa hangat di sekitar wajahnya. Dan itu—selalu—membuat Kariya merasa nyaman.

"Aku selalu ada di dekat Kariya," lirihnya. Ia kembali mengusap pipi kembarannya. Matanya terpejam, seolah ia sedang menikmati momen saat setiap inchi kulitnya yang bergesekan dengan pipi lembut Kariya. Dan yah, sejatinya dia memang menikmatinya. Kariya juga. Karena itu, dia tidak banyak bicara. Dia hanya diam dan mendengar kembarannya itu kembali berbicara. Menikmati semua rasa hangat bersamaan dengan nafas yang terpapar di sekitar wajahnya.

"Tolong ingat ini, Kariya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan janji kita hilang begitu saja," Masaki kembali berujar. Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih lirih dari sebelumnya. "bahkan saat takdir membuat kita berpisah—demi Tuhan, tidak akan."

Selanjutnya, hembusan nafas yang Kariya rasakan menjadi semakin hangat. Wajah mereka semakin mendekat.

"Aku akan selalu—selalu—berada di dekat Kariya dan membuat Kariya selalu bisa tersenyum kapan pun. Persetan dengan masalah eksistensi—"

Kariya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Menyeringai. Persetan katanya? Itu dialog milik Kariya. Kariya bisa saja marah karena Masaki seenaknya mengambil satu kata yang seharusnya akan menjadi dialognya. Tapi, ia tidak akan melakukannya. Lagipula, sekali-sekali berkata kasar tidak apa-apa. Tapi, siapa yang mengajari Masaki mengucapkan kalimat semacam itu?

"—aku akan selalu ada di dekat Kariya, bersama dengan Kariya, menepati janji kita."

_Kita...  
_

Kariya menutup matanya saat kata '_kita_' terucap dari bibir mungil Masaki. Menikmati sensasi saat kata itu diucapkan oleh Masaki. Merasakan dengan jelas esensi dari kata '_kita_'. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi bagian dalam kata itu.

Kariya dan Masaki.

_Kita.  
_

"...kauakan terus bersamaku." Itu bukan kalimat pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Kariya memberikan sebuah pernyataan bahwa ia mempercayai kata-kata Masaki; bahwa Masaki akan terus bersamanya. Berada di dekatnya. Ya, akhirnya anak itu memutuskan untuk mempercayai kata-kata Masaki. Eksistensi bukanlah penghalang bagi Masaki untuk tetap berada di sisi Kariya. _Aku percaya..._

Entah apa yang terjadi berikutnya, karena yang Masaki tahu, tiba-tiba saja ada sapuan lembut yang hangat di bibirnya.

Dia tidak tahu siapa yang memulai. Siapa yang lebih dulu mencium siapa? Bagaimana semuanya bisa berakhir seperti ini? Dengan kuncian antar mulut?

Tapi toh dia tidak peduli—dan tidak mau peduli.

Semua logikanya seakan terbang dan menghilang dari dirinya. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang butuh logika dan akal sehat di saat seperti ini?

Mereka, Masaki dan Kariya, tahu bahwa mereka tak lagi butuh logika. Bahwa logika akan membuat segalanya memburuk di sini. Bahwa logika akan mendistorsi segalanya. Semuanya akan terasa berjalan dengan amat tidak normal jika mereka memutuskan untuk memakai semua logika yang mereka punya. Dan memang, tak ada satu pun hal yang normal saat ini. Entah itu sentuhan bibir Kariya, sentuhan tangan Masaki, atau pun nafas dari keduanya...

Karena itu, mereka lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan semua kehangatan ini terus berlangsung tanpa peduli lagi pada kenyataan—bahwa ini adalah mimpi.

Mereka membiarkan diri mereka terbawa dalam desiran perasaan yang kemudian membawa mereka dalam sebuah ketidakpastian.

Masaki bahkan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat merasakan Kariya mengecup bibirnya lembut. Terlalu lembut sampai Masaki berpikir bahwa itu adalah sebuah penawaran.

Anak itu sebenarnya tidak mengerti penawaran macam apa yang Kariya maksud saat itu, tapi—tanpa ia sadari—ia telah menerima tawaran dari Kariya. Masaki balas mengecup bibir Kariya dengan intensitas yang sama lembutnya dengan yang dilakukan Kariya padanya.

Bersamaan dengan kecupan itu, tersirat sebuah bisikan yang di sampaikan Masaki. Bisikan yang langsung bisa diterima dengan baik oleh Kariya—sangat baik, sampai Kariya masih terus mengingatnya saat ia telah membuka kelopak matanya dan menyadari bahwa ia telah kembali pada kenyataan. Alam sensasinya telah menghilang dan bersembunyi di balik dinding kelam bawah sadarnya.

_"Mulai saat ini ... aku akan jadi bagian dalam diri Kariya..."  
_

_"Aku akan terus bersama dengan Kariya..."  
_

_"Kariya akan terus tersenyum..."  
_

_"...kita akan selalu bersama..."  
_

—_**seperti Pollux dan Castor—**_

* * *

**[ OWARI ]**

* * *

[1] Dikutip dari **Gemini** karya **Kuroka**. Dengan ijin dari yang bersangkutan.

* * *

Yea, yea, jadi ... gimana pendapat kalian? Is it too much cliche or somethin'? I guess, yes. Adegan kiss antara KariMasa yang terakhir itu bukan saya banget. Lame ending. I know. But whatever. I like it though. I do, really. Lol.

Tau satu lagi alasan kenapa saya suka sama cerita ini? Itu karena di dalam cerita ini, saya tidak menyisipkan terlalu banyak kata-kata frontal dan bahasa-taman-safari yang biasanya selalu ada dalam setiap tulisan saya. #bahagia

Anw, ini usaha pertama saya untuk KariMasa. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Dan... Kuyooooo maafkan saya kalau si kembar ini jadi galau dan sangat-terlihat-tidak-unyu disini... Beda banget sama cerita asli buatan Kuyo. Maafmaafmaafmaafmaaf aduh, saya tukang ngerusak cerita orang #maintanah ;;;w;;;

Ngomong-ngomong, buat kalian yang belum pernah baca **Gemini**, sekali lagi saya sarankan untuk baca itu terlebih dahulu (y).

Oh, iya dengan dipublishnya fic ini, saya secara resmi mengumumkan bahwa saya memasuki masa Hiatus. Mungkin untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Atau entah sampai kapan *menerawang*

Seperti biasa, saya minta pendapat dari kalian semua. Kalian suka dengan cerita ini? Review. Ga suka? Review. Mau ngehujat saya? Review.

Once again, review.

Much love,  
LC


End file.
